thegreatrulerfandomcom-20200215-history
Mu Chen
Mu Chen is the principal protagonist of The Great Ruler. Appearances Mu Chen is quite handsome and good-looking. He has a thin physique, white skin, black hair and black eyes''. ''In the graphic novel, he's depicted as having blue hair and blue eyes. Personality Mu Chen is always calm and confident. Unlike other people, he never shows pride to others no matter how strong he becomes because he knows his capabilities and short-comings well. He always respects the seniors and adores the juniors. He never makes trouble with other on his own. But if anyone tries to trouble him or with his friend he doesn't hesitate to kill. If his friends or family is in trouble he will risk his life to save them. With an iron will and determination, he walks the path of cultivation. No matter how difficult the journey is he faces them head-on. Relationships Acquaintances * Xiao Yan: The Overlord of Endless Fire Territory and father of Xiao Xiao and Xiao Lin. * Lin Dong: The Overlord of Martial Alliance and father of Lin Jing. Friends * Tang Qian’Er: The childhood friend of Mu Chen. They grew up together. She loves Mu Chen. * Xiao Xiao: The daughter of Xiao Yan and Cai Lin * Xiao Lin: The son of Xiao Yan and Xun Er. * Lin Jing: The daughter of Lin Dong and Ling Qingzhu. * Jiu You: Also known as the Nine Netherbird, is the existence that Mu Chen has a Bloodline Bond with. She lives in Mu Chen's body and assists him at vital times. * Wen Qingxuan: A talented girl from Myriad Phoenix Spiritual Academy who won the Spirit Crown in the Spiritual Road. She became a friend of Mu Chen during the Great Spiritual Academy Tournament. * Ling Xi: Qing Yanjing's adoptive daughter and also an elder of Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy. She would help Mu Chen in his Spiritual Array cultivation and later on also on his Spiritual Energy cultivation. Enemies * Liu Mubai: The number one within the Northern Spiritual Academy. But he was defeated by Mu Chen in Academy Competition. * Ji Xuan: The most talented among the younger generation whom Mu Chen Met in Spiritual Road. Due to his devious plot, Mu Chen got kicked from Spiritual Road. Later he was defeated and killed by Mu Chen. * Ancient Buddha Clan: Mu Chen's mother Qing Yanjing left Mu Chen behind in order to save him. As a punishment for marrying outside the clan, she was imprisoned. The clan would later on become Mu Chen's supporter, as his mother would claim the clan's Great Elder position. * Heavenly Cthulhu: He is the Leader of extraterrestrial demons. Quotes * "The number of people I killed on the Spirit Road alone is more than the total you’ve killed between all of you." - Mu Chen to the Demonic Dragon GuardsThe Great Ruler - Chapter 235 - None Left - WuxiaWorld Trivia * Mu Chen’s original Pagoda was Black as night and it also tainted his Spiritual Energy that color, but it’s unclear if it’s because he only cultivated the Yang scroll until meeting Ling Xi or its Black for all Ancient Buddha clan members until they are allowed access to the Ancestral Pagoda Land when they can absorb some of its ancestral aura for it to change into a White color. Mu Chen’s Pagoda is of the highest level apparently called Divine Pagoda. * During the meeting of all Heavenly Sovereigns after the fight with the Evil MonarchMu Chen reveals that once he fully cultivates the Three Purés into the 3rd and final realm, his clones will basically be separate bodies from him, with the ability to cultivate different celestial bodies. * Mu Chen cultivates 3 Primordial Celestial Bodies. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Strongest (Alive) Category:Northern Spiritual Academy Category:Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy Category:Spiritual Road Category:Goddess Luo Association Category:Great Spiritual Academy Tournament Category:Divine Spiritual Mountain Category:Mu Territory Category:Great Havenlaw Army Category:Great Havenlaw Domain Category:Greatlaw Sky Category:Mu Abode